A capa
by Helena Black
Summary: Talvez houvesse uma razão mais profunda por trás do apego de James por sua velha capa de confiança, além de ir escondido para Hogsmeade e passear pelo castelo depois do horário. E por que exatamente ele não deixaria sua namorada, Lily Evans, usá-la? One s


**ESTA FANFIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO.**

**Fic original:** The Cloak - http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 2862043 / 1 /

**Autora:** Procrastinator-starting2moro – completely(underline)clueless(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Tradutora:** Helena Black – helenaalleite(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br

**Sinopse:** Talvez houvesse uma razão mais profunda por trás do apego de James por sua velha capa de confiança, além de ir escondido para Hogsmeade e passear pelo castelo depois do horário. E por que exatamente ele não deixaria sua namorada, Lily Evans, usá-la? One shot. JamesLily. TRADUÇÃO. Fluffy warning!

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada.

**N/A:** Eu não tenho nenhuma explicação sobre esta coisa exceto pelo fato que eu sempre quis uma capa da invisibilidade para escapar... wow, um pouco angustiante ali, peço desculpas. Fluffy warning! Favor ler e mandar review.

**N/T:** Eu decidi traduzir essa fic porque eu a li há uns dois dias atrás e a achei extremamente fofa, muito muito fofa mesmo! Espero que vocês gostem! Bem, vamos a fic!

* * *

**A capa**

Lily odiava aquela capa. Ela representava tudo aquilo a que ela era contra: passear escondido pelos corredores depois do horário, roubar ingredientes raros do estoque particular do professor de Poções, dar uma pancadinha nos ombros de sonserinos quando invisíveis. Geralmente causando travessura evidente. Suas morais eram totalmente contra àquela capa.

Às vezes, Lily achava que James se importava mais com aquela capa do que com ela. Mais que freqüentemente, James usava aquela capa, particularmente favorecendo entradas que a faziam pular de susto quando ele arrancava a capa de si mesmo, repentinamente aparecendo ao lado dela, elegantemente traiçoeiro.

Claro, às vezes ela achava que as entradas repentinas eram bastante atraentes, fazendo-a lembrar-se de uma imagem de um super-herói trouxa mascarado quando sua capa era jogada de lado. Infelizmente, Lily não era um gato com nove vidas e não teria uma segunda chance de respirar novamente se ela finalmente fosse morta pelas entradas bonitas, mas exibidas, de James. Ela definitivamente não queria uma repetição da performance naquela noite em que ela estava estudando, e foi interrompida por um objeto invisível fazendo pressão contra seus lábios, fazendo-a prontamente gritar por socorro até James revelar-se com um sorriso tímido.

É claro que ser beijada por algo que você não consegue ver também é muito atraente, mas Lily acreditava que isto não poderia ser um hábito.

* * *

"James," Lily cruzou seu dormitório com uma expressão um pouco irritada, "Você vem ou não? A gente vai se atrasar para Hogsmeade."

Parecia que James estava procurando por alguma coisa, atirando pertences pelo alto, e abrindo e fechando gavetas. "Só um segundo, Lils. Estou tentando achar a capa..."

Lily amarrou a cara. Aquela maldita capa de novo...

"Claro que você consegue ficar sem ela em seu _encontro_!" disse furiosamente, enfatizando a importância de ele se juntar a ela antes que ela desse uma joelhada em sua virilha.

James notou rapidamente seu tom irritado, saltou através do dormitório e subiu em sua cama. Ele passou um braço em volta de sua cintura e ela timidamente se aninhou nos braços dele. "Eu quero levá-la para emergências. Sabe, só para prevenir," ele disse. Uma vez que a beijou levemente com a certeza restabelecida, ele a soltou com a boca rosada e o olhar cintilante de sempre. "Dois segundos, eu prometo."

Lily fez biquinho, mas finalmente cedeu. "Tudo bem," ela disse, apesar de estar longe disso. "Estarei esperando no salão comunal." Ela o cutucou de brincadeira no peito antes de deixá-lo ir.

James deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha antes de voltar a procurar sua capa da invisibilidade, virando o quarto de cabeça para baixo. Lily o observou por alguns segundos, suspirou, e foi para a porta. No meio do caminho, ela xingou quando seu pé ficou preso em alguma coisa no chão bagunçado, fazendo-a tropeçar e quase cair.

Murmurando obscenidades, Lily olhou furiosamente para o chão, e lá estava o objeto que quase tentou erradicá-la: a capa da invisibilidade.

Parecia que a capa também a odiava.

* * *

A capa não era usada somente como instrumento para criar as entradas espalhafatosas de James, mas também como uma fuga rápida. Lily não conseguia somar as incontáveis vezes que James tinha desaparecido sob a capa para evitar uma pergunta o conversa, _ou_ depois de uma discussão feia que eles lamentavelmente tinham tido. 

"Vou dormir," James disse a Lily, um tanto quanto indiferente, com a cara carrancuda depois da discussão ridícula que eles tiveram.

"Tudo bem," Lily respondeu, apesar da cara dela dizer que não estava tudo bem. Ela ficara particularmente interessada no comprimento de suas unhas, ao invés de acenar para ele, ouvindo-o ir para o dormitório masculino com passadas duras. Naturalmente, ela sabia que ele não tinha ido dormir às sete horas da noite, e alguns segundos depois, ela ouviu os não tão inaudíveis passos de um peso invisível descendo as escadas, e o retrato abriu e fechou para 'ninguém' sair.

Ela agiu distraidamente. Ela não o parou ou seguiu; ele precisava do seu espaço. Ela meramente o observou, através de uma das janelas do salão comunal, parar perto do Grande Lago, absorto em pensamentos. E quando ele voltou, eles se abraçaram apertado, esquecendo sobre o motivo da discussão, e juraram nunca brigar novamente; o que era idiota porque eles sabiam que de uma forma ou de outra eles iriam brigar novamente.

* * *

Lily não conseguia entender, realmente. Talvez, ela pensou, um dos fatores de ela não entender o apego de James pela capa era porque James nunca tinha deixado que ela a usasse. 

"Mas por quê?" lamentou-se Lily, esticando o braço para pegar a capa da mão de James. Mas ele era muito rápido e colocou a capa fora de seu alcance, pressionando-a contra seu peito, parecendo estranhamente com um cobertor seguro.

"Porque... sim!" ele respondeu imperfeitamente, arrumando os óculos. Lily quase riu do seu comportamento estranho, deitando a cabeça em um dos lados. "Me deixe colocar a capa, James," ela perguntou docemente, mas seu tom de voz estava beirando à irritação.

"Não," James disse novamente. Ele tentou descontrair a situação pegando-a pela cintura e lhe fazendo cócegas, mas ela não estava com humor e o empurrou. Lily cruzou os braços.

"Você deixa os garotos usarem-na..."

James não olhou para ela e brincou com a capa, com suas mãos ásperas de tanto jogar quadribol.

* * *

Finalmente, um dia James tinha deixado sua capa desocupada em seu dormitório, e Lily sentou-se em sua cama, olhando a peça. 

Ela tinha formulado uma teoria que a capa era do mal. Naturalmente, James riu de uma hipótese dessas, deu um beijinho em seu nariz e disse que sua insanidade era bonitinha.

Quando Lily sentou no dormitório de James, ela contemplou a idéia de queimá-la, mas deixou a idéia de lado por ser dura demais. James amava a coisa e, em vez disso, Lily decidiu ser uma namorada compreensiva e experimentar ela mesma a capa para ver para que tanto rebuliço.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pegou a capa da invisibilidade, cobriu seu corpo com ela e parou em frente ao espelho de James. Ela viu um lampejo de cabelo vermelho antes de ela desaparecer, olhando para um reflexo da parede atrás dela.

A princípio, ela não sentiu nada quando ela ficou encoberta pela capa: a capa só a lembrou do sentimento que ela tinha ao usar seu uniforme escolar simples e normal. Mas então, inesperadamente, um sentimento de contentamento a dominou. Ela abriu as mãos, espiou e não viu nada lá. Sacudiu os dedos de seus pés invisíveis, balançou seus braços inobservados; sentiu seu cabelo indetectável quando ela girou no mesmo lugar.

A capa fazia com que ela se sentisse livre, que ela podia fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, a qualquer hora. Ninguém iria olhar para ela, julgá-la pelo o que ela era: a 'ruiva' ou a 'sangue-ruim'.

A capa a fazia esquecer-se de todos os seus problemas, como o fato de que ela tinha que terminar a tarefa de Transfiguração para amanhã. Sua preocupação constante que pessoas estavam morrendo todos os dias devido a um bruxo sádico e poderoso e seus seguidores, e talvez _ela seria_ a próxima na lista. Sua incerteza que James e seus futuros juntos não iriam sobreviver ao mundo real, ao mundo fora castelo seguro e protegido de Hogwarts. As pontas-duplas do seu cabelo. A cordialidade excessiva do Professor Slughorn em relação a ela. Suas suspeitas da rápida e furiosa escrita de Severus Snape em seu livro de Poções.

A capa fazia qualquer um sentir-se invisível ao mundo. Fazia-o esquecer-se de todos os problemas que teria que enfrentar amanhã. Fazia-o sentir-se como se estivesse flutuando, vivendo despreocupadamente o tempo. Fazia-o parecer _invisível_, mas o fazia esquecer-se de _ver_ o mundo pelo o que, infelizmente, algumas vezes era: perturbador.

Ela não sabia que a capa era um meio de escapar. Ela não tinha conhecido as pessoas que a tinham usado antes, por quaisquer razões específicas.

Remus Lupin usava-a quando ser um lobisomem era _demais para ele_.

Sirius Black usava-a quando ele percebia que ele não tinha uma família adequada que o amava por quem ele era.

Peter Pettigrew usava-a quando ele ficava preocupado por estar se afastando de seus amigos, sendo guiado para algum lugar escuro e corrupto do qual ele nunca mais seria capaz de sair.

James Potter usava-a toda vez que ele pensava em desistir de Lily, a garota que supostamente o odiava. E sempre quando a capa o abrigava, todos os pensamentos pessimistas de desistir de Lily desapareciam em um instante. E quando a capa era retirada, todo o entusiasmo voltava mais uma vez.

Lily continuou a girar sob a capa da invisibilidade, como se ela fosse uma criança pequena novamente, brincando de 'dinossauros atordoados'.

"Maldito Ranh-_Snape_... não posso bater nele porque a Lily me mataria... ugh, tão irritante..."

Seu longo cabelo vermelho parou de deslizar graciosamente pelo ar e ela congelou onde estava, observando James Potter entrar no dormitório, obviamente ignorante à sua presença. Lily percebeu que ele não estava de bom-humor, notando seus olhos estreitos enquanto ele cruzava o dormitório com passadas bravas e um murmúrio ainda mais bravo consigo mesmo. Silenciosamente, Lily o observou sob a capa enquanto ele se jogava em sua cama, e, bufando, usou sua varinha para fechar suas cortinas.

"Ranh-_Snape_ canalha estúpido... tão irritante... não posso matar ele porque a Lily vai parar de me amar... aargh..."

Lily balançou a cabeça ao ouvir os murmúrios, segurando o riso. Quieta, ainda com a capa, ela moveu-se lentamente até a cama de James e abriu levemente a cortina, empurrando sua cabeça para dentro. Ela o viu deitado com as mãos sob a cabeça, encarando o teto e murmurando: "Seboso imbecil... quero estrangulá-lo... não posso por causa da namorada bonita-" Ele parou, notando a pequena quantidade de luz entrar pela escuridão das cortinas. "Quem está ai?" ele perguntou, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

Imediatamente a luz desapareceu porque a cortina voltou à posição inicial, e James ouviu o rangido do colchão quando um peso invisível foi quase para cima dele. Pernas invisíveis entrelaçaram-se com as suas, braços invisíveis descansaram em seu estômago, e cabelos ocultos e macios roçaram sua bochecha. Com a aparência silenciosamente confusa, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando alguma coisa gentilmente tocou seus lábios. Sua expressão surpresa logo se transformou em uma calma quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, aprofundando o beijo.

"É melhor não ser você, Almofadinhas, ou eu vou ter que seriamente considerar terapia."

Lily revirou os olhos e golpeou-o no estômago antes de sair de cima dele. James estava secretamente desapontado com o beijo que não continuou, mas, usando sua varinha, abriu as cortinas para deixar a luz do dia inundar sua vista.

"Lily?" ele chamou, procurando no quarto por algum sinal dela. Quando ele não recebeu resposta, ele ficou levemente preocupado com a possibilidade de a sua brincadeira provar-se certa. "Lily, é você, certo?" checou.

"_Tal-vez_," seu tom de voz suave respondeu. James avistou um livro flutuando a sua esquerda e focou nele.

"Você está usando a _capa_?" ele disse meio que descrente e irritado. Ele ficou de pé, avançando até o livro flutuante, mas parou quando uma camisa do outro lado do quarto começou a se mover. Sua idéia original sobre o paradeiro de Lily estava completamente distorcida agora. "Lily, tire a capa," ele disse firmemente, mas com um tom delicado. "Lily, _por favor_."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para seu estranho comportamento e desespero por trás da sua voz.

Ouvindo Lily retirar a capa, James virou-se para a direção do som e viu que ela não estava em nenhum dos lugares que ele tinha pensado; Lily estava sentada em sua cama, brincando com a capa entre seus dedos. Ela colocou a capa de lado e James se apressou em sua direção com um olhar malicioso. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a girou pelo ar uma vez – ela riu, segurando seus ombros – antes de colocá-la de pé no chão. Antes que Lily perguntasse que diabos tinha sido aquilo, ele a puxou para frente e descansou seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Apesar de a princípio Lily parecer não querer abraçá-lo, especialmente quando ela tinha sido ordenada a retirar a capa – gente mandando nela era uma coisa que Lily não estava acostumada – ela finalmente cedeu em seu abraço.

"Não use mais a capa, tá?" James murmurou em seu cabelo.

Lily perguntou o que James tinha deixado sem-resposta tantas vezes antes: "Mas por quê?" Ela o encarou, visivelmente machucada.

"Porque," James passou uma mão sobre seu cabelo rebelde, "... eu não quero nunca que você desapareça."

Lily tentou manter uma expressão descontente, mas um sorriso finalmente se formou em seus lábios. "Bobo," ela murmurou. Corando, ela o puxou pela gola para pressionar seus lábios nos dele.

"Que tal a gente fazer um acordo?" disse James, lamentavelmente afastando-se dela.

"Hmm?" Lily estava bem entorpecida no momento, feliz e mais preocupada em olhar para ele.

"A gente usa a capa juntos," disse James. "Quando você usar a capa, eu a usarei com você. Desta forma-"

"Se eu desaparecer, você desaparecerá comigo," concluiu Lily.

"Bem, se não é a senhorita espertinha terminando minhas frases?"

"E se não é o senhor romântico incurável e sentimental dizendo frases tão bregas?"

James a cutucou com seu quadril. "Você sabe que ama as minhas frases."

"Eu amo _você_," disse Lily, séria.

"Que coincidência! Eu também _me_ amo!" gracejou James. Ele riu do olhar bravo dela, que ele estava acostumado a receber. "Estou brincando, Lils. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo."

Lily sorriu contra seu peito. "Eu sei."

E quando o resto dos Marotos subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, alegres, barulhentos, e procurando pelo casal, James e Lily tinham se escondido _juntos_ sob a capa.

* * *

Lily amava aquela capa da invisibilidade. Ela representava tudo aquilo a que ela era a favor: beijos secretos na seção restrita da livraria, abraços quentinhos perto da lareira do salão comunal, olhar as estrelas tarde da noite na Torre de Astronomia. Geralmente causando afeição evidente. Suas morais eram totalmente favoráveis àquela capa. 


End file.
